


I'd Cross the Cosmos Just to See You Smile

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua are Astro Children and this is a fic showing just a part of their adventure. The Cosmic KilluGon AU was inspired and started by tumblr user killuchii and they decided to share it with me so I wrote a fanfic of it in return. So here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Cross the Cosmos Just to See You Smile

**-x-x-**

 

"The stars look especially lovely tonight," a sunkissed boy whispered to the other beside him, one with skin resembling the pale moon. His skin was brown due to his ancestral line of sun people while the other was from a long line of feared planet destroyers.

“Mhmm,” the other smiled as he gazed at the one beside him, their fingers lightly touching.

Their first meeting occurred in the Milky Way Galaxy, one trying to escape his strict family while the other was on an errand for his loving ones. When their eyes met, they found the other different and unlike any being they had encountered before. Gon Freecss was used to being surrounded with tan beings like him, bathing in the golden rays for centuries. Killua Zoldyck on the other hand was used to having cold hands brushed against his skin, the color a stark contrast to the pitch black always around him. Although their meeting was sudden, they felt as though it was predestined.

“Who are you?” Killua asked the boy suspiciously in a language known by most astral species. At the time, there were some planets in the galaxy but there was no Earth at the time, humans wouldn’t inhabit it for millions and billions of years. “There should not be anyone here.”

“I should be asking the same of you,” Gon replied steadily. Silence surrounded them as they studied the other, their eyes never once leaving the face across from them. “I am here on a…particular errand for my people, what has brought you to the outskirts of your own galaxy?”

“I…I do not have a galaxy I reside in,” he said. “My lineage is that of people who…ends the existences of old planets before they become a black hole and kill all those who inhabit it.

“So you are a part of the rumored planet destroyers I heard of,” Gon nods. “You do not appear to be a threat.”

At that, Killua glared at him, his pride hurt. “Believe me; you do not want to become my enemy.”

Gon whistled, “Perhaps,” he walked with nothing underneath him for support, just gliding through space. He picked up rock specimens as he continued some particles here and there, smoke as well.

“What are you doing?” Killua asked, his curiosity too obvious for someone who is supposedly feared by the entire cosmos.

“I have to return with specimens for my people, my father wants to see what lifeforms may inhabit this galaxy in the future.”

Killua looked around and shrugged, “It doesn’t appear that any are living here right now.”

“For now,” Gon corrected him.

“Sure sure,” Killua grabbed one of the asteroids that Gon carried in his hand. It was the size of a small moon, but it easily fit in his hand due to his large size. Beings such as the two of them could change their size upon will and the two were currently only slightly smaller than most of the planets.

“Return that to me,” Gon asked nicely.

Seeing how the boy’s nice smile was just a pleasant mask, he declined. “There’s a lot of other asteroids you could return with.”

“Well I specifically want that one.”

“Well so do I,” Killua said with a smirk.

Now he spoke with a strained voice, “Return it to me. Now.”

“Why should I?” Although he knew the boy must be pretty powerful to be allowed to venture out of his home galaxy on his own, he didn’t expect the solar flares whipping towards his face. Before he could act with a freezing temperature, Gon retrieved the rock. However in his anger, he threw it with such a high speed that it wedged itself into the third planet from the galaxy’s sun.

“Oh no,” Gon muttered, he would definitely get into trouble now. “Mito will refuse to allow me to leave home now…” He sulked and leaned against a gaseous planet.

While the sunny boy whined, Killua increased his size and pulled the chunk of asteroid out as carefully as he could. Yet a piece of the original planet was stuck inside and vice versa. He used some of his innate gravitational force (from being a planet destroyer); he was able to have the asteroid orbit around the original planet. “Look,” he gestured to it, “Now it has its own moon and you father will not be able to tell the difference.

“You…” Having the ability to create a moon on a whim was out of the ordinary, but he shook it off. He followed Killua who ventured to Pluto and sat down beside him on the small planet.

Without thinking, Killua began to comfort the stranger by stroking his hair, “You created something beautiful and sometimes accidents may result in something great.”

Gon wanted to correct him on the fact that he wasn’t the one who created the moon, but the cold hands untangling his starry locks was very calming and soon he fell asleep. It was odd for two being to grow attach to each other in such a short amount of time, but they did and their existences changed forever.

 

**-x-x-**

Once again the two sat on top of Pluto, the one planet that was deemed unworthy to have such an esteem title by the human species. They liked to play around it to keep the planet company as well as to stay as far away from the humans as possible.

Gon smiled, “the night sky is so beautiful.”

A roll of the eyes and a short laugh bubbled from the other’s lips, “It is always night here, Gon.”

“Yes…but I believe that we must appreciate their beauty whenever we have the chance to!” He grinned brightly and leaned back on the chunk of rock, connecting the stars to form constellations, one of his favorite games. “What do you want to do today? We can orbit around Earth for a little bit!”

Killua hesitated, but nodded anyway. Although they were forbidden from being around the planet called Earth, they would find themselves attracted to the strange planet. Such small creatures doomed to live forever on one rock. If they knew of their home planets, they would certainly try to improve their aerospace. Which was why they were forbidden from exploring, but that didn’t stop them. Whenever they ventured to the Milky Way Galaxy, they would adopt their language habits, especially liking the “American” way of speaking due to the countless radio waves their own planets would encounter. Humans didn’t know but they could easily pick up the signal and even though the planets are light years away, they updated their own technology to receive the waves in real time.

On their way to the foreign planet, they kicked small asteroids around; imitating a game that human’s play, although they had been playing it for centuries before hand. Although the two appear young by appearance, they are actually almost as old as the universe itself, short by a couple million years. Or something like that, they couldn’t remember exactly since they didn’t like to think about it too much.

In order to entertain themselves, they would fool around with the cold rings of Saturn and tumble around star clusters. They would snuggle on certain planet’s moons; Earth’s being a persona favorite. They would find themselves caught in a meteor shower and would try to catch each one to make a wish for the other’s happiness.

Metal suddenly shimmered as light reflected off and it caught Gon’s attention, “Killua look at this!” He picked up the long rectangular piece of metal and showed off his find to his best friend. “This must have come from the human’s rocket ship!” He turned it over and over, staring at it with awe written all over his face.

“Heh,” Killua placed his hands behind his head, “Just shows how dumb those humans are! Underestimating the cosmos like that. They are thousands of years too early to go exploring in space.”

Gon hit him on the head with said metal, a pout on his lips. “What did I tell you about being mean? We cannot judge them if we have never met them before!” The black spiky haired boy with tiny little stars on each strand huffed. “Just because the elders said bad things does not mean they are all bad.”

Once again Killua found himself rolling his eyes as his skin repaired itself around the wound. He took out the sheet metal and looked at his own reflection. He pressed it together with both hands until it became a dense metallic sphere and placed it into his back pocket. If he wanted to, he could return it to its former form, but he could think of its new use later on. The stellar boy kicked an asteroid up and down with his knees only as he waited for Gon to stop fuming.

After calming down, Gon watched Killua have fun by himself. He decided it’d be a good time to mess with his best friend. “Killua did I ever tell you that your pair is more illuminating than any star that I have ever laid my eyes upon?” He fidgeted once he realized how deep his compliment was so he shrugged. “Your hair resembles the stars.”

Killua licked his lips even though astral people don’t rely on moisture to survive, he can go years without even a sip of the liquid. He scoffed, “Obviously since we’re cosmically made so of course there are stars in my hair. Even you have stars in your hair Gon,” he shook his head and turned around.

“Y-Yeah I forgot,” Gon’s laughter continued longer than necessarily while Killua tried to brush off his flustered face as annoyance. Something in the distance caught his eyes and he pointed in the direction ahead of them. “Look! The Northern Lights in Earth’s Northern hemisphere is starting! We should watch it from their moon!”

Killua couldn’t respond since his friend already took his hand and travelled to the moon faster than he could blink.

As the two watched the rare event occur, they used one of their abilities that allowed them to leave their bodies so that they could watch it from Earth’s surface. “Look!” Gon held Killua’s hand tightly. Using the ability required two people and you must be compatible or else something could go wrong. It’s said that only one in a billion are able to find such a match, its equivalent to finding your soulmate to humans. It was so rare and yet the two found each other when they were only 12 in astral years, which was a long time ago despite their appearance being the same.

 When the aurora stopped, they released their hold on the other and opened their eyes to see the vast galaxy around them. While Gon was distracted, Killua worked his skills and made a little trinket out of the weak metal.

“Killua…What are you working on?” The sunny boy asked with curiosity obvious in his voice.

For once the boy didn’t hide it immediately; instead he held up the excess metal and threw it aside, earning a loud retort from Gon. His retort turned into a soft gasp after he revealed the object in his hands. He held up two necklaces, one being a crescent moon and the other a full sun.

“It is…It is astronomically dazzling Killua,” he whispered and found himself attracted to the moon.

Even though he made the sun for Gon, he smiled at the fact that he chose their precious moon instead. He clipped the sun around his neck and then stood up to clip the moon around Gon’s neck as well.

Gon was happy that his hair naturally stood up since it meant Killua had an easier time joining the necklace clasps together. He fiddled with the moon against his chest, the smile never once leaving his face.

Killua chuckled lightly, “I did not expect you to adore my trinket so much, Gon.” His hand immediately found Gon’s and the two interlocked their fingers.

“Of course, it is the moon that brought us together. Of course I would love it,” he gazed at the sun on Killua’s chest, giddy that Killua loved his home. Upon closer inspection, he inched closer to Killua until he unknowingly was sitting on his lap. “What is this?” He asked before realizing that the two necklaces could join together into one. He slapped Killua excitedly, “Killua! Killua look at this!” He bounced around in Killua’s lap.

“Y-Yes I know,” Killua struggled to breathe. “I created it Gon, I know what it does,” he sighed in relief once Gon calmed down and the boy wiggled around so that his back rested against Killua’s cool chest.

“I will treasure it forever,” Gon whispered in awe, their necklaces no longer joined together but their hands were still intertwined.

Killua rested his chin on the tip of Gon’s head, watching as the stars danced and nebulas glittered. “Mhmm, I’d cross the cosmos just to see your smile,” he whispered.

Gon bit his lip and just tightened his grip on Killua’s hand. He wanted to say he heard that, but the other’s flustered reaction would definitely ruin their moment. He was definitely in love with his astro-boyfriend.

 

**-x-x-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fluffy? Next fic upload will most likely be angst. Please leave a comment or kudo! Both would be nice as well.


End file.
